The Caring Side of Sheldon
by Gal8
Summary: Sheldon takes care of Amy when he notices she caught a cold. Might be a little OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

Amy was having a stressful month and she barely had time for herself, let alone her fiancé. She had so much work to do and she was worried all month that she wouldn't keep up and miss her deadline. That's why she was relieved when she got a message that due to the amount of work that there's on the research, the head researcher decided to extend the deadline, so now she have three more weeks to submit her findings.

It was a Friday morning when Amy got up to get ready for work. She had a tickle in her throat and she sneezed more than usual since last night, but she hoped it will pass in the morning, but it didn't. She and Sheldon drove to work together and she hoped that Sheldon wouldn't say anything about it because she didn't have the energy to deal with him too, and to her surprise he said nothing and kept the conversation casual.

They got to the university and separated to their respective offices. Amy was so busy with work that she didn't even realize that she missed lunch until she heard a knock on her lab door.

"Come in." She said with a cough and never looked from her computer.

"I'm ready to go home." Sheldon said. She didn't even realize it was Sheldon until he said he was ready to go home. she didn't pay attention to the pattern of the knocking.

"Home?" She asked him confused and looked at her watch.

"Yes. It's five o'clock." He said and she looked at her watch and was shocked to see the time.

"Oh… Okay. let me just finish something here and we'll be out." She said and Sheldon nodded and waited for her.

During the next fifteen minutes Sheldon noticed that Amy coughed a few times, sneezed once and that her voice was a little hoarse, so he decided that once they'll get home he will take care of her. he guessed that all the stress from work was causing this.

After fifteen minutes they left towards Amy car and drove home.

"Do you have any preference for dinner?" Amy asked him.

"Not really. I think I'll make soup though." Sheldon said matter of factly.

"Why? Are you sick? I can make it for you." Amy said a little concerned. Sheldon didn't normally eat soup unless he was sick.

"No. You are. I want you to get in bed as soon as we get home." He told her with authority as they were getting close to Los Robles.

"I'm Okay Sheldon. it's just a little cold." She calmed him with a smile, but she was touched that he took notice of that.

When they arrived to their apartment Amy started to cough from climbing up the stairs.

"Chop-chop. Go to bed." Sheldon said after Amy calmed down and she nodded her head and went to take a hot shower. Maybe she did need a little rest after all.

After her shower she put on a night gown and climbed into bed and was about to fall asleep when Sheldon came in and saw that her hair was still wet. Without a word he went to their bathroom and grabbed her blow-dryer and a hair brush and went to her side of the bed.

"Amy sit up." He ordered softly.

"Please Sheldon. I just want to sleep." She said with a tired voice but Sheldon wasn't having any of it.

"I will let you sleep after I'll dry your hair. Come on." He said and she sat up with a huff.

Sheldon blow dried Amy's hair until there wasn't a single wet hair. He kissed her on the forehead when he was done and let her sleep until the food was ready.

After an hour Sheldon woke Amy up.

"Amy, wake up. The food is ready." He said softly and she woke up and was getting out of bed when Sheldon stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To eat." She said confused.

"No silly. You stay here. I brought the food here." He said and grabbed the tray of food and brought it to Amy's lap. There was soup, tea, orange juice and a toast.

She looked at Sheldon and smiled at him. "Thanks Sheldon." she said and started eating.

"Sheldon this is incredible. Thank you so much." She said as ate the soup he just made. It was so delicious and Amy suddenly felt how exhausted she was and she felt like that soup has some healing powers.

"Thank you. it's my mother's recipe." He said proudly.

"It's amazing. Thank you." she said and kept eating. Sheldon went out of the room and brought her a bottle of water and then went to their bathroom and brought her some medicine for her cold.

"When you're done eating I want you to take this." Sheldon pointed at the medicine and Amy just nodded her head.

He went out of the room and went to eat himself. after a few minutes he heard Amy calling him.

"Sheldon? Where are you?" she asked.

"At the dining table. I'm eating." He said. After a moment he heard Amy coming out to the dining area.

"Why are you eating alone?" She asked him at the same time he asked her "Why are you out of bed?"

"I don't want you to eat alone." She said.

"But you're sick. Go back to bed." He told her.

"Then come eat in the room." Amy told him.

"But I'm not sick." He insisted.

"Then I'm staying here." She said and went to bring her food.

They ate in silence and when they were done Sheldon grabbed the dishes and shooed Amy to the bedroom to take her medicine and get some rest.

When Sheldon was done with the dishes he went to the bedroom and saw that Amy was in bed with her iPad.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes. The soup really helped. Thanks again, Sheldon." She said with a smile and Sheldon nodded.

"Do you have fever?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't think so. I'll check it in a while, when the temperature in my mouth will settle after the water and the tea." She said and Sheldon nodded.

Sheldon stood there for a few moments, contemplating his options and eventually he decided to change to his pajama and enter the bed with Amy now. Maybe they could watch a movie together.

When Amy saw that Sheldon is grabbing his pajama she was confused. It was early for Sheldon to go to bed.

"Are you okay? are you feeling good?" she asked him.

"Yes. Why?" he asked her.

"Because you are preparing for bed when there's still time for your bed time." She said.

"Oh… I know. I thought we could spend the rest of the evening in bed and watch a movie or something." He said simply.

"Oh… okay. are you sure you don't mind?" Amy asked him and he just smiled and nodded. before he got into bed he brought Amy the thermometer and they saw that she didn't have fever.

After he cleaned it and put it back on Amy's nightstand, he climbed into bed with her and grabbed his iPad.

"What do you want to watch?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know. something light and funny." Amy said. It took them a while but eventually they decided to watch Ratatouille.

Towards the end of the movie Amy started to fall asleep on Sheldon's shoulder and he gently took off her glasses. She didn't wake up and he finished watching the last minutes of the movie.

He then put his iPad back on his nightstand and gently put Amy on the bed and put her glasses on her nightstand and went to have his night routine before bed.

He settled back down in the bed and pulled Amy closer to him in a tight hug that made her wake up.

"Sheldon… maybe I shouldn't be so close to you. I don't want you to catch my cold." she said. She knew he hated being sick and she didn't want to have to take care of him because he was ignoring his own rules.

He just kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay. we share a bad. I may catch it all the same." He said flatly.

"But I don't want you to get angry at me for catching my cold." She insisted.

"I won't. I promise." He said and pulled her closer to him and she went willingly. He knew that when Amy's sick she likes to have some physical affection and if he was being honest with himself, he also wanted some physical affection from her.

As they were both falling asleep Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head and Amy snuggled into him.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back and pecked his neck and that's how they fell asleep.

The next day Amy still had her cold but she felt that it was getting better, thanks to Sheldon.


End file.
